Episode 6931 (30th July 2014)
"Gary orders Ross to break into a safe and retrieve a cash-stuffed envelope; and the hostility between Jai and Rakesh leads to violence - with David caught slap bang in the middle." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Andy considers kicking Adam out of Dale View, knowing he will struggle to pay rent. Jai shoots Priya down when she invites him to celebrate the news that Rakesh is buying Victoria Cottage. Gary orders Ross to break into a safe belonging to a man called Steven Banks and retrieve an envelope for him, promising Ross the £50,000 which is inside. Priya asks Megan and Leyla to plan her wedding, wanting a traditional Hindu ceremony, but Megan is unsure how Jai will take it. Ross tries to get Adam to help him with Gary's job, but it backfires when Adam realises Ross is to blame for Finn's attack and attempts to blackmail him into paying his rent for him. In the pub, Rakesh overhears Jai slagging him off to David and tells Jai not to push away his family like he did his son. Jai snaps and throws a punch at Rakesh, but it's David who feels the brunt of it. Determined to beat Adam to it, Ross invites Finn round and difficultly comes clean about his involvement in his attack. Finn is livid and disgusted and orders him to stay away. Humiliated, Jai goes to Megan's office but finds Leyla there instead. Annoyed to discover Megan's agreed to do Priya's wedding, Jai confides in Leyla about what happened in the pub and they open a bottle of champagne. Harriet masks her jealousy when Carole suggests she and Ashley should get away so they can spend the night together. She sets Carole up though by encouraging her to go for a package holiday abroad complete with karaoke. Jai and Leyla continue to flirt with each other and both lean in for a kiss. Ross tells Adam that he can find his own rent money as he's already told Finn the truth about the attack. A half-naked Jai and Leyla hide as Megan enters Pear Tree Cottage to retrieve a folder. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast *Carole - Tracy Brabin *Gary North - Fergus O'Donnell Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Front hallway, public bar and male toilets *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice, backroom *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen, front garden *Café Main Street - Café Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes